What We're Supposed To Be
by bluewaterwings
Summary: 2nd story in the TMI, first one is probably going to be changed. Jace and Clary are married, the world is looming ahead of her, dangers to jump over. But at the end, it'll all come together. Right? R
1. Chapter 1

This is a gift to lacieM2000!

You might get one if you are the first reviewer, if you are, please keep in mind that I will be posting the story either later in the week, or possibly next week because of school work. Thx!

Clary was vewing her life since the beginning, when she met Jace. It was all a blur, the disbelief that he was her brother and all. Their first kiss in the greenhouse and all that was destroyed by innocent Simon. Or not so innocent Simon now that he is a vampire. The relief that Jace wasn't her brother and that he was a Heroandale. How their love life can get back on track. Her fussy mother about relationships and highly doubting the fact that Jace did not act like Valentine, and she didn't let go on that theory even when she new that Jace was an Heroandale. She requested to go slow on their relationship, they have. But they… occasionally cheated. But that was all quickly covered up and out of her mother's mind.

She was in the greenhouse, the sun shinning through, making the place heat up to a ninety, when it was actually a seventy outside. She was sweating just sitting there on the marble bench and it didn't help that it was sealed in, there was no wind. There was just a door leading into the institute.

She lived with her mother, now that she was old enough (20), that she could actually trust her, she could live in the institute. Living at her mother's house and going to the institute on special occasions, training, was not enough for her. Once-a-week, tap-on-the-window-and-come-out sessions were made, with nothing more than a few bruises, all but one was owned by Clary. The extra one was when Clary collapsed on Jace, on their decent down the two-story window, when Clary fell.

She was now a 'woman', in her mother's words, but in her world, she was always a 'woman' and there was nothing in difference of 'girl' 'teenage girl' and 'woman'. But she had to follow her mother's eyesight. But becoming a 'woman' had it's perks, having much more freedom, though sleeping with her boyfriend was illegal in her mother's way of speaking. Though midnight sneaking was not suspected.

She was now 22, her life in her own hands, and the whole world was to her bidding, she could go anywhere without her mother's lifetime of scolding. Mother married to Luke, and now Luke was her father. The intensely supportive father of everything that Mother stood up against. Clary believed that Luke was just doing that not for her good but to tease Jocelyn (**Lol I would've wrote her name earlier, but I blanked out on it XP**).

"Clary?" Jace asked, looking through the silver of space that was left open in his room.

"Yes Jacey?" She asks sweetly. Clary knew Jace didn't like her calling him Jacey, or anything else for that matter.

"Do I have to remind you not to call me Jacey." He growls.

Clary laughs, saying, "No, Jacey, come in."

She was sitting on Jace's bed, or their bed. His room has been very bland, but have been cheered up a bit from the colorful photo's of Clary's.

"So." He starts, Clary was lying on the bed, arms stretched over her head. Eyes closed.

She felt the bed heave under his weight.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Open your eyes." He says, there was something in front of her face.

"It better not be dangerous." She warns.

He laughs, just open your eyes.

She opens them to see a blue velvet box.

"Be my wife Clary?" He asks, opening the box, down on one knee.

Clary smiles and says, "Of course."

The ring on her finger. She felt complete.


	2. Chapter 2

OKKKKKK! 2nd chapter, hope you like it lacieM2000! Just as I promised XP

Ehhh… mild language?

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out. Breathing too fast.

"Dammit!" Clary mutters.

"It's okay, everything going to be fine." Jace says soothingly.

"Until one of the china vases crashes into the wooden floorboards," She frowns.

"She is not going to throw a tantrum." He says.

"Because you haven't seen her throw one." She retorts.

"Hey, how can resist me?" He said, flinging his arms out, winking.

"My mother." Clary says.

"Nawww…. I don't believe so." Jace says.

Clary and Jace were on their way to her mother's house. Spread it to tell mom. Don't spread it around friends for mother would hear it then most definitely throw one. Tell her first. Get over with it. Clary insisted on the phone. But Jace wanted to go face-to-face.

*Flashback*

_Clary reaches for the phone._

"_What are you doing Clary?" Jace asks, settling his hand over hers, stopping her._

"_Calling mom." She replies._

"_With the news?" He asks._

"_Of course, we don't want her to throw a tantrum duhh." She says._

"_I think face-to-face is way better." He says._

"_You have no idea what you are dragging yourself into." Clary says._

"_She won't throw a tantrum." Jace says._

"_Because she is rather… controlled when you are there." Clary says, picking out her words from her quite short dictionary._

"_Lieing." He says._

"_Liar, you know I'm not." Clary says, reaching to remove his hand from hers._

"_Face-to-face." Jace says._

"_Phone." Clary says._

"_Face. To. Face."_

"_Phone."_

_Soon, they were trying to win, their voices getting louder, trying to sound over the opponents._

"_Quit it!" Isabella screamed from downstairs._

"_Your having a scream fight! Just make up your mind!" Izzy says._

"_PHONE." Clary says._

"_FACE TO FACE!" Jace says._

"_I'll make the decision." Izzy says, appearing at the door way/_

"_Ennie, meenie, miney, moe." Izzy sais._

"_That is way to kindergartenish." Jace says._

"_Say a number."_

"_16" Jace says._

"_32." Clary says._

"_Jace wins." Izzy says,_

"_Number was 18."Izzy clarifies._

"_Whatever." Clary huffs._

"_Were going in two days." Jace says and walks out of the door._

"_THIS ISN"T OVER!" Clary yells._

"_It's already settled!" Came Izzy and Jace's voice down the hall._

_Another huff from Clary._

*End of Flashback*

They stood in front of the old Victorian house.

"You go first. You start first, then see her reaction." Clary instructs.

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p'.

"Nope, you wanted face to face, and here you have it." She says.

"You say it." Jace says again.

"That's not fair!" Clary says.

"Say what?" Her mother says. Opening the door. They stare at her open mouthed.

"I can hear you from the kitchen." She says,

"Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I NEED MORE REVEIWERS! XP sorry for the late update, I was all caught up and fantasiszing about my other one LOLZ

Ok here you go!

"She's gonna blow a gasket." Clary whisphers.

Jace rolls his eyes.

"What's up with the…" He says, gesturing with the Victorian paintings.

"Oh, my mom is putting this place up, because she is in a building that has _'character' _so she decides her house needs to play in that _'character' _too." Clary says, sticking out a tounge.

"I think it's pretty neat." Jace says, nodding slightly.

Clary's jaw dropped. Jace, for all she knew, had no feelings for art, nada, unless it was about him, for him, or anything related to 'his godly self', which Clary made fun of. Often. Once, Clary bought a canvas, and in Gold, she wrote, 'for his annoying self', and gave it to Jace, who got annoyed and kept teasing her, but that's a whole nother story. Now back to where we are again.

"Tea?" Jocelyn asks, taking out a few cups and sausers. Here's some cookies, she says, taking out a plate o Belgium cookies sprinkled with sugar and chocolate.

"So here's the thing." Clary starts. Jocelyn's look bore into Clary' mind.

"And here's the visual." Clary says, holding out her hand, ducking her head, avoidin Jocelyn's glaze sweep from her red face, to her hand. Clary noticed her head swung from her hand to Jace.

"Why not?" Jocelyn says, and promptly sweeps up her finished cup, "Wedding planning starts next week, dates?"

Jocelyn sweeps out a pad and one for Clary. Clary stares at her. Jocelyn returns the glare and asks, "What?" then continues, "Since it's winter, I'm thinking around spring."

"Mom!" Clary whines, "I'll have allergies,"

Jace laughs but earns a glare from Clary.

"We have medication." She says, sweeping the pencil from her bun, her hair falling in waves upon her shoulders.

"Spring, allergy medication." She softly says, while jotting them down.

"So there, we have a sort-of date, now o on and talk about the rest, break the news." She says calm as ever.

"Well that was uneventful." Jace says as they leave.

"Jace!" Clary says, horrified, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I hopped to see her blow a gasket."

"That was rude."

"Let's go tell th unworthy vampire."

"He's the vampire."

"The _unworthy _vampire."

"Just let it be and go tell him." Clary says.


	4. Chapter 4

K. no reveiwers for the last one? I'm rather hurt

Nw chapter. my goal is to finish this before I leave to summer vacation. So let's get this started! Updates probably 3 times a week XP OMG I just found out the double space button on word! XP total fail on my part.

"Simon."

"Clary."

"We have news."

"I guessed as much."

"Important news."

"Yes?"

A gasp of air.

"."

"sure."

"you actually caught on?"

"I can speak 10 times faster."

"Oh."

"When is it?"

"Spring."

"Allergies."

"I know right."

"I'm okay with it."

"You aren't… upset or anything?"

"No, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you had a crush on me and all…"

"I'm over that."

"really?"

"yea, you want to live to 80 and me to a million?"

"That's… awkward."

"yea, not a really _happily ever after _on my part either."

"uhh, yea, invitations will come out, just need to brea the news to friends."

"Who's next."

"uhh… Lightwoods?"

"Izzy? Alec?"

"More like Maryse and Robert…."

"Echh, that's going to be hard."

"Wish me luck."

"Wish you luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I need reveiws! Lets hit for 5 reveiws ok? Or no update. I got likea million fav and alerts but no review… come one people!

"So… did uh… izzy and alec, like… spill?" Clary asked, choking out the words from her throat.

"Spill what?" Maryse asks, sitting all lady-like in front of her.

So they were totally oblivious. This just gets better and better.

"Something like… uh… this?" Clary asks, taking out the Herondale ring rom her finger.

Slowly their eyes registered what was in front of her.

"Jace?" maryse asks,

"yep." Jae says, letting out a breath of air, all the whie poppin the 'p'

"Ok. When is the… uh wedding?" Robert says. Silent the whole time.

"Spring," Clary says,

"Uh… allergies?" Mayrise asks.

"I have 'em." Clary says

"And Jace doesn't."

Clary screwed up her face and said, "That's not fair. It's in spring, I'm the bride, and the one with the runny nose," She says, clapping her hands together.

"Who made the decision?" Robert asks, looking at maryse who was dangerously eyeing Jace

"Mom," Clary says

A small 'oh' formed on maryse's lips but ddin't come out.

"I'll talk to her," Maryse says dusting off her hands.

"I'll love that,"Clary says, standing up.

"Who next?" Clary asks.

Jace and clary leaves the room, the door swinging behind them, their hands locked on eachothers.

EKKKK please comment who else should they spill the beans too, I'm like seriously drawing a blank here!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
